Misfits goes to WMHS
by bllingringmisfit
Summary: The Misfits go to Lima, Ohio for community service and meet the glee club. Set in Season 3 for Glee and Misfits Rated T for swearing and Sexual references
1. Who are you staying with?

"So you're saying you gave us these free flights over to the U.S.A just to clean up the school for two weeks? I thought you were finally being nice" Rudy says I look around the school it doesn't look too bad on the outside. "Look on the bright side, we get to be in a different country" says Kelly and Curtis groans 'It's still bullshit" The probation worker ignores them "Get to work" he says walking off "At least when were done we get to hang around Lima and do our own thing." Simon says holding my hand "and we don't have to wear the jumpsuits as well." Rudy stands up and grabs the stuff we use to pick up litter with "we might as well get to work then" we grab our stuff and go different ways. Simon and Rudy go to the lunch area Curtis goes to the track area he will probably blow off the litter and go for a run. And Kelly and I stay out the front. We pick up litter in silence for a moment listening to music and then Kelly asks me "Have you found out who you're staying with tonight? I have some girl called Brittany" I look at her confused "Where did you find out who were staying with?" I follow her to the billboard inside I look at the list:

CURTIS DONOVAN….MIKE CHANG

RUDY WADE…...NOAH PUCKERMEN

KELLY BAILEY….BRITTANY PIERCE

ALISHA BAILEY….RACHEL BERRY

SIMON BELLAMY…KURT HUMMEL

"I got some girl called Rachel, and Simon has some guy called Kurt ok this is so fucked why can't we just stay in a hotel?" Kelly shrugs "I dunno mate" then the bell rings and the halls become very crowded I try to go the way I came but end up lost in a sea full of people. I take the opportunity to have a look around the school, I never really liked my school I had a group of friends that would rather get high then go to class. I don't know why they let me graduate, but I was a different person then, I've changed I look into this one classroom that I see a few people walk into, it's a small class and I hear the teacher say "ok a few of you have some people staying with you from England and they are here to do community service. I'm sure they will be very happy for staying in your home. There probation worker should be bringing them in soon and we need to figure out a song to…" "There you are" I turn around and see the probation worker standing behind me with the others behind him "I see you found the room ok then but maybe you shouldn't take the piss and do what you're supposed to do" I roll my eyes at him "like you give a shit" he ignores me and tells all of us to wait outside and goes into the classroom. I turn to Simon and he gives me a hug and kisses my forehead "You ok?" he asks me I nod "yeah I just got lost, have you guys seen the list who you're staying with?" The boys shake their heads the probation worker comes back out "You can go in now" he says Simon takes my hand as we walk into the classroom.


	2. Hi my name is

We walk in and the teacher is smiling at us I look at everyone else and they are looking at us weirdly, I never got that look when I was at school I got the 'I wish I looked like you' or 'wow I want to bone you' look, I squeeze Simon's hand hard that he lets out a small squeak noise. "Take a seat" says the teacher "don't mind if I do" says Rudy and he sits next to a tan looking girl in a cheerleading outfit "Hi I'm Rudy" he says to the girl extending his hand the girl takes his hand "Hi I'm Santana" she says while shaking his hand I sit down inbetween Curtis and Simon, Kelly next to Simon, the teacher claps his hands together "Welcome to William McKinley high School, my name is Will Schuester I teach Glee Club and Spanish. I know this will sound strange but so we get to know everyone I want to say our names and a fact about ourselves" "Mr Shu we know everyone" says an Asian girl "Yes but not everyone so who is next?" I will says a girl with a big nose I hear a lot of people groan "Hi my names Rachel Berry and I want to go NYADA and I have two gay dads" She goes and sits down that is who I'm staying with Holy Shit this is going to be a long two weeks. The next person to get up is a boy with a bow tie "Hello I'm Blain and I am was the first person at my old school to be openly gay" the boy sitting next to him gets up and says I'm Kurt Hummel and I was the first person at this school to be openly gay." This goes on for a long time and everyone in this class says something, the teacher says that we have to get up too I put my hand up "do you want to come up?" asks the teacher "Can we please have a moment outside please we need to speak it will take like two minutes?" I ask he nods we get up and walk outside "What now?" Rudy says "We can't speak about our powers" says Simon "do you really think I would say that I can make another me?" Rudy asks "Shit now I can't say that I'm a fucking rocket scientist" Kelly say and we all laugh as we walk back in "Who's first" says Mr Schuester, Curtis says "I will… so uh I'm Curtis and I would be in the London Olympics if I didn't get community service" "what did you do?" says a guy "Puck I told you not to ask" Mr Schuester said "Nah It's alright it was in the newspapers back at home I was done for having a wrap on me" everyone looks confused "Drugs" I say then they all nod as Curtis sits down and Rudy gets up "I'm Rudy I uh, um, lost my virginity to Alisha" he blurs out my jaw drops horrified "Fuck sorry I didn't mean to say that I didn't know what to say" he says to me "Language" someone says as I stand up and walk over to Rudy and punch him really hard and I storm out "You can't just leave" Finn says but I ignore him.

I am in the empty halls once again and go to the bathroom I feel like I'm going to cry, I found the girls bathroom and look at myself in the mirror taking deep breathes my phone buzzes I look at it I have a text from Simon. Let's get out of here, just me and you. He will want to talk about it knowing Simon, I use my power to see where he is, he is outside the room we were just in by himself. I fix my makeup and go back to the room, I see him standing there he looks up at me and smiles "Hey, are you ok" I shrug "not really, let's get out of here" I put my arm around his back and he puts his arm on my shoulders and we walk out of the school he kisses me as we look for a place to hang out.


	3. Who knew that this will happen

Simon and I found a place called the lima bean we got a coffee each and a slice of cake to share and sat down. I look around this is a really cute place "So after you left, they decided to sing a song" I look at him and laugh "what?" he smiles "Yeah it was weird, they said glee club is a performance thing and it's all singing, they sang "Welcome to the Jungle" the one you really hate" I crack up laughing "Fucking hell that's funny, I would have loved to see that" I giggle "and they told us who we're staying with and I would rather be with you then someone I don't know" he touches my arm and I smile at him "same here" I sigh. Simon leans over and hugs me and kisses my cheek. Then all I hear is "There you fuckers are!" I look up and see Rudy sitting down next to us with Kelly and Curtis. "Hey the er people we're staying with brought us here they we're looking for you" Curtis says, then a guy that I can't remember the name of and Rachel come over here "Hey there you are, I'm Rachel" she smiles at me "Hi I'm Alisha, this is my boyfriend Simon" Simon nods at them while taking a bite of the cake "Hi I'm Kurt, Simon you're staying at my house for the 2 weeks and you get to be in Glee club and the best part is this week we are doing Pink song" Says Kurt in a girlish voice "Well, as fun as all of that sounds, we were thinking we would just get a room at a hotel. If that's ok?" Simon says to Kurt. Rachel shakes her head "You can't do that, you have to stay at our houses" Rudy shakes his head "That really sucks" then he grabs his side "oh fuck" he gets up and runs to the toilet for the other Rudy to come out of him. I look at my friends and say "We should check if he is ok, I will see you later" I say to Rachel and Kurt as we get up to go to the bathroom to see Rudy.

As we walk in I spot the two Rudy's arguing as normal "What's going on now" Curtis asks Rudy, Rudy starts explaining that he needs the other Rudy to go back into him so he can leave, I hear Simon's phone go off, as he checks it he says "Marine finally bailed Nathan out of Jail" I sigh "Damn I thought he would rot in there" I half joke as we walk out I hear Rachel talking loudly to a really tall guy. I take Simons hand and pull him out the door and whisper "Let's get out of here" Simon chuckles and gives me a kiss, I melted a little Simon is the best kisser as well as shagger. He starts to pull away and I make a face showing that I want more, he laughs and says "let's go" and walk to the park.

After a while of laying in the sun playing music I start thinking about what's going to happen when Simon goes back in time? Do we break up? Do I cheat on him? Does he go back without telling me? Will something happen to me? I sit up and look at him as one of my favourite P!nk song comes on

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me  
You'd be around**

Simon sits up and looks at me funny he was about to say something but nothing comes out.

**Uh huh  
That's right**

I look up and saw Quinn singing with Sam standing next to her they sit down with us.

**I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me**

I look at Simon again, he was frowning at me and Quinn.

**Yeah huh  
That's right**

Quinn sings again this time Quinn and I start singing together.

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**

I look around and see a few Glee kids are sitting with us and our friends are as well, Quinn continues to sing.

**Remember when  
We were such fools  
And so convinced  
And just too cool**

People from everywhere are looking at us but I don't care I just want Simon to understand that I don't want him gone.

**Oh no,  
No no.  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything**

Rachel, Santana and Britany join in with us this time.

**When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**

I stand up and pull Simon up with me and look at him as he holds me in his arms.

**I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened**

The girls are all on their feet as well singing along with me, it's so weird but it feels right, feels in the moment.

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again**

I kiss Simon, while Quinn, Rachel, Britany and Santana keep singing.

**And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember**

I pull away from Simon and sing again

**But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep**

I look around Quinn and Sam are together Rachel and Finn are Hugging and Santana and Britany are dancing together.**  
My darling**

**Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My Darling  
Who Knew**

As I finish up the song Simon touches my face and looks me in the eyes and says "I will never leave you" and he pulls me into a kiss. I hear a lot of people going 'AWWW' I pull away from his mouth and give him a hug, "I love you Simon and don't ever forget it" I whisper to him. He kisses my forehead and whispers back to me "I love you too Alisha"


End file.
